


Broken Hearted Me

by dehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcoholic Sheriff, Domestic Violence, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Non-Consensual Touching, Oblivious Derek, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sterek endgame, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehale/pseuds/dehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff starts overusing alcohol reminiscing the memories of his wife, while Stiles is in front of him with the reflection of his own mother, things do not go well for him, how will he hide this from the pack? Could he even be able to function after this? Will Derek ever love a broken human like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> A lot of hurt Stiles, 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Rape  
> Non-Consensual sex events

He really didn't know when it all started, his dad began drinking again. He didn't understand why, everything was going so good after the nogitsune thing went down. He thought everything would be better than ever between them, but it wasn't like that.

Stiles thought maybe it was because the Sheriff was really exhausted, he was called in for night shifts frequently.

One day Stiles came back from a pack meeting he was met with the sight of his dad laid out on a chair, in his hand he was holding a bottle of whiskey. Stiles looked up at the Sheriff's eyes he could see the dried tears marking a track down his cheeks. Stiles felt a sharp pain inside his chest, his dad promised him that he was never going to drink again, of course Stiles let him have a couple of drinks a month, but not an excessive amount of it.

Stiles sighed dropping his backpack roughly on the floor knowing it would make noise hopefully it would wake his father up. He would have a whole lecture for the Sheriff.

He noticed that, that didn't work, he kneeled in front of his father taking the whiskey from his hold, and aha that's when he got a reaction from his father, Stiles couldn't control the heavy eye rolled he gave as he stood up hands on his hips demanding an explanation.

The Sheriff just sighed and Stiles let this night go, he just patted his father on the back giving him a disapproval nod.

As the next couple of days continue with him walking in on his father drunk, it seemed to mess with Stiles emotions, he try hiding them from the pack he knew it was hard.

He will never forget the night it went too far, he walked in normally as he would not really wanting to see his father drunk once more. 

When Stiles walks in he notices that the tv is on, he decides it’s time to have a talk with his father. As he made his way to the couch he noticed that the Sheriff wasn’t asleep.

“Hey dad, we need to talk this isn’t healthy for you” he look straight into his father eyes knowing the painful memories of his mother coming back to haunt him.

He didn’t get any reaction from the Sheriff. 

“Dad” Stiles sighed.

“St….Stiles” the older man said in a slur, the smell of alcohol flooded Stiles’ nostrils.

Stiles felt the warm hand of his father caressing his cheek, “I’m sorry son” Stiles saw the sincere look in his father eyes. 

Everything went down from there, he saw this evil creep take over his father’s sympathetic looking face.

His father hand still on his face his thumb rubbing against his skin, he didn’t pull away because it was his father, they rarely gave each other hugs with them both not having time for each other and Stiles’ mind surrounded with memories of when he was younger when he would have picnics with his parents. The Sheriff having him over his shoulders while Claudia laid down on the grass watching and laughing at her boys.

The shifting of the Sheriff made Stiles come back from those memories, his father was getting closer to him, “You look a lot like her you know that.” He paused smiling up at his son “The same beautiful eyes”

Stiles loved when people told him about his mom he would get all these feelings that he couldn’t explain his overload of happiness. Stiles wanted to hear more, he wanted his dad to continue.

“Your pale skin full of moles” the Sheriff’s hand was now holding his neck so he could expose it.

“Da-aad” Stiles stuttered, “What are you do-doing?”

He saw as how his father was looking at him his eyes weren’t innocent anymore he saw the way he licked his lips like he was craving something, but what could he be looking at Stiles thought.

“Shh Stiles” The Sheriff got closer whispering in Stiles’ ear licking the outside of it.

Stiles knew what was going on, he pushed his father’s chest away making his way out of the living room, but he wasn’t fast enough, he was pulled by the back collar of his shirt, he let out a shriek.

“Daad please” he was terrified.

Next thing he knew he was being pushed onto the couch, he was flipped around so he could face the Sheriff. He was terrified at the look he had on his face. He felt a sharp pain on his cheek that’s when it came to him that his dad had just slapped him. 

The sheriff had Stiles in-between his legs so he couldn’t try and get off “YOU! YOU!” the sheriff kept repeating “YOU KILLED HER” he started using Stiles’ chest as a punching bag. 

The tears began to roll nonstop down Stiles’ face ‘no I didn’t I didn’t I swear’. Somehow the words got stuck in his throat. The repeating words coming out his father mouth hurt way more than the punches.

He closed his eyes shut hoping it would be over soon, for some reason he felt frozen he hated himself because he couldn’t move he was screaming inside his mind.

Stiles felt something sloppy on his neck, first it was something wet when the sucking began he knew what was going on, he wanted to push him away, but his arms where tucked in under him struggling to get them free. Why was he doing this, he wanted to crawl in his bed.

The sheriff moaned at each suck knowing he was leaving marks “Mmm Claudia, I love you” 

“Da-a-ad please, let me go, I’m not mom” Stiles felt some teeth against his skin.

The Sheriff wanted it all; he hasn’t been with no one for a while. All Stiles protests didn’t seem to catch up to his brain, Stiles’ felt something hard poking his thigh and he felt his chest tighten he knew the feeling of the beginning of a panic attack.

His mind screaming ‘PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOP, DEREK, DEREK, PLEASE DEREK SAVE ME’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Nogitsune fics, I don't know why I put that in there, but I mean it's brief so yeah. Also, there's no Kira, Malia, etc etc (new characters) in this fic (or in any of my fics really). None of the new characters, there all the original ones. (My fav) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please let me know if you find a mistake so I can fix it real quick.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sheriff looks down noticing that the young boy under him wasn’t his wife it was just a boy that he and her made, something that came out of her. He flinched full of anger looking down at his son he saw the marks all around he left on his neck, he smirked at what he just did.

Stiles hasn’t stop crying his throat ache tired from telling his father to stop, he had shut his body down trying to concentrate on something else he didn’t want to be here he wanted to be far away from his father.

Stiles thought it was all over since he didn’t feel any movement he was about to open his eyes when he heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled next the zipper of pants being pulled down. He tried once more to roll over so the Sheriff would get off of him but he earned a hard pinched to his side, he screamed. ‘Please someone com rescue me.’

“Da-a-ad what are you doing?” He cried out still eyes shut, he did not want to look into his father eyes, he still couldn’t believe this was happening, he still had hoped this was some kind of realistic nightmare.

Stiles suddenly heard grunting. His mind was going insane.

He felt something squirm on his stomach and heard more grunting coming from his dad.

“Do you like my sperm Stiles? All over your body” the sheriff said smiling and kept moaning spreading his cum, rising Stiles shirt up so it could touch his bare skin.

Stiles couldn’t stop shaking more tears spilling down his face he almost felt like he was going to run out of tears, “Please” he kept on crying.

“Shut up already” The Sheriff yelled, his head tilted to the side, thoughts coming to his mind, he’ll find another way to shut him up.

He stood up, Stiles feeling relief that this was finally over, but of course it wasn’t. He opened his eyes to the sight of his father standing by where his head was placed looking to meet his father eyes they weren’t sweet anymore they were filled with hunger.

The Sheriff was holding his penis getting it closer to Stiles face, Stiles will not give in he tried an escape looking for his nearest exit, he was pushed back down on the couch “DON’T RUN AWAY FROM ME bastard” it came out way louder than he had ever heard his father scream.

A phone started ringing, it was the Sheriff’s. Stiles thank all the gods that were out there, he sat still, his mind didn’t seem to catch up he should of made a run for it, he was listening in to his father’s conversation.

“Sure I’ll be there, let me just changed”

Stiles left out a relief sigh as he watches his father march up the stairs.

He felt dirty really dirty, he doesn’t want to look at himself he knew he would be filled with hickies and he can’t even think of his father’s cum on his stomach, he suddenly had the urge to throw up, but nothing came out.

He was waiting trying not to move when his father came down the stairs didn’t even bother to look back at Stiles and made his way out to the station.

He stayed there he didn’t know what he was going to do, will he leave his father? Will he tell someone? Could someone help him? Could Derek save him? No he didn’t want Derek to know he didn’t want Derek’s attention out of pity. Would the pack laugh at him? He burrowed his head on a pillow and screamed as loud as he could.

 

 

  

 

 

Something didn’t feel right, something is going on, maybe someone from the pack was hurt. Derek just felt this wrong feeling in his heart. ‘Stiles mate’ his wolf howled. 

He shook his head, he knew he was spending quality time with the Sheriff since they both haven’t had any father-son time in a while, with the Sheriff’s job and Stiles helping the pack out.

Derek sent a text to everyone just to make sure anyway.

**From Derek:**

**Are you guys okay?**

**To: Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Isaac**

 

He knew for sure that Lydia was with Jackson so he didn’t send a text to her as well as Allison she was probably with either Isaac or Scott.

He waited for their reply just laying in bed thinking back when he discovered that Stiles was his mate, the teen had caught his eyes when he first saw Scott and Stiles in the woods, from there they kept on crossing paths with the teen even more.

Then it started growing from there. He smiled to himself of all the memories that he had with Stiles then that pain in his heart started again.

He picked up his phone to check again to see if he had any replies.

**From Scott:**

**Yes at Deaton’s with Isaac.**

 

**From Jackson:**

**Hey why didn’t I get a message? –Lydia and yes we are fine. Allison and I are dressing Jackson, wanna join? We have some pretty colors that’ll match your eyes!**

He chuckled at the thought of Jackson wearing a dress. He sent a quick text back

**From Derek:**

**Thanks, but I’ll refuse the offer. Have fun!**

He looked at his phone weird, still no message from Stiles that was weird considering that Stiles would always be the first one to answer no matter what he was doing.

It took all of his strength to not run all the way to the Stilinski residence. His phone beeped his heart skipped a beat looking down he felt a bit disappointed.

**From Jackson:**

**Your loss!**

 

 

 

 

It was already morning and Stiles turned to see his clock flashing it was 12:15 he had a pack meeting at 12:30 he rushed out of his bed to the bathroom he starred at himself for a while remembering the events of last night, there was no one he could hide these hickies he didn’t own any turtle necks so he went with his hoodie, he could still see some bruises hiding underneath his hoodie his whole neck was red from the shower he took last night he made extra sure to scrub his neck and stomach roughly thinking that will make the pain again but it just caused more.

He rushed downstairs noticing that his dad was downstairs he skipped breakfast running straight to get his keys and out the house once out he felt safe.

On his way to Derek’s loft he made sure to keep his heart beat normal he didn’t want the wolves to suspect anything, he thought about it and he knew his dad would stop that last night was an accident and it will never happen again..he hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please let me know if you find a mistake so I can fix it real quick


	3. Chapter 3

The whole pack was in the loft ready to begin just waiting for Stiles as the wolves heard the door from his Jeep being shut closed.

 Derek was worried the past night he didn't get any sleep fighting with himself mostly stopping himself from going to Stiles' house, but now that he's here he's relaxed.

Stiles opens the door trying his best to smile knowing he looks like shit. He didn’t even know why he decided to come. 

"Wow Stilinski what happened to you?" Jackson was the first to speak receiving a smack on the back of his head by Lydia.

"Just a-a cold" he can't believe he stuttered common Stiles get your shit together. 

Stiles saw as Lydia came closer to him he didn't want her to, suddenly she was in front of him pulling on the collar of his hoodie.

"Ah-ha so who's the new gal or guy?" Lydia purred out.

Stiles bisexuality wasn't a secret anymore even though he hasn't really experience sexual encounters with either or.

Everyone could see Stiles' neck filled with hickies, Isaac looked over to Derek giving him sad puppy eyes, Isaac was the only one who knew about Stiles being Derek’s mate.

Stiles felt trapped he didn't want to have a panic attack not in front of his friends he knew they'd been concerned.

 "Dude! Why didn't you tell me" Scott asked patting Stiles back giving him a twisted grin. Stiles knew he had to answer, make something up at least, he knew they wouldn't let this go.

"I-I" Stiles began but was shortly interrupted by Derek,

"Personal issues should be talked about after this meeting alright now let's begin with more important things" Derek knew that was a dick moved, nice going Derek he said to himself.

Everyone scattered around in the living room, Lydia patted the seat next to hers offering so Stiles takes it. Stiles sat down going over the words that came out of Derek's mouth ‘more important things **,** am I not important?’

The pack meeting was just an evaluation of how stronger and faster the betas have gotten, Derek giving them tips on how their senses can get better. The whole time Stiles zoned out a million things where running in his head, he didn't want to go home he wanted to stay here with his pack he was hoping someone invited him over to their house, if his father went that far last night he didn't know if tonight he'll run with the same luck.

Stiles felt like someone was shaking him coming down from his own thoughts, all eyes where on him, that's when he felt another tear roll down his eye and now he knew why everyone was starring at him. "It's just -memories" he sighed, which wasn’t a lie, he forced a half smile which came down along with another tear the moment he saw the expression on Derek's face of annoyance, his heart broke a little.

"I'll be fine you guys" Stiles said as he got up "just need some rest, but you guys keep on going" he walked straight to the door. Not glancing back so they wouldn’t see the tears streaming down his face.

"Do you want me to drive you" Scott asked running behind Stiles.

"Nah man it's okay" it came out almost a whisper, he knows that Scott can tell he is lying, but Scott doesn't do anything because he buys on what Stiles said to the pack.

And with that he was on his way home, he tried taking the longest way to his house, going in circles when he finally got tired and decided to go home.

As he got off the driveway he knew his father was home of course he parked right next to the cruiser, he saw just the light on the dinning room on as he opened the door he saw his father holding a picture, Stiles heart slowed thinking it was a picture of his mother but he got closer noticing that it was a picture of him that his father was holding, questioning himself so much that he didn't realized he had been pulled down to his knees and straight in front of him he saw his father bulge pressing against the sheriff's pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape in this chapter and violence, well it's what this story is about really so if you don't feel comfortable reading about violence or rape this story isn't really for you I guess.

Everyone stayed silent a few minutes after Stiles left, everyone was waiting for Derek to continue, but he was boiling in anger and jealousy from the inside, his mate couldn't be with someone else.

He didn't notice that he was being starred at by the pack.

Jackson was the first one to break the silence grinning to himself "I thought Stilinski was going to be less weirder once he got laid, guess not"

Derek tried his best not to shift, Isaac took pity on him getting up by his side patting Derek on the shoulder "shut up Jackson, not all of us give it up that easily" that seemed to make things worse as Derek yelled to everyone to get out.

Everyone did as they were told, Derek turned around giving them his back, he starred at the sky.

Scott coughed behind getting his attention "So, you like-"

"He's my mate" Derek growled at him.

"Wow okay wow, does he know?" Derek shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know he was seeing someone, he wouldn't do that too soon" Scott scratched the back of his neck, he as well was confused to all of this.

"You think so?" Derek asked wanting to believe, but what everyone saw made it pretty clear, strangers don't give you hickeys.

 "Of course Derek, look I don't know if you noticed but his heart rate went wild when Jackson made that stupid comment, does he not trust us? I mean we are pack basically family, he knows all of us aren't against dudes liking dudes" Scott turned to face Derek seeing the fury roll out of him, "Sorry dude" Scott whispered knowing he should leave before he makes things worse.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him, goodnight" Scott said making his way out the door leaving Derek finally alone.

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't like you spending much time out of the house" the Sheriff said caressing Stiles' back.

 Stiles didn't comment or made any movement. Just laid still, hurting everywhere.

 

 

_The Sheriff had pull him down to his knees to notice his father's bulge he immediately reacted and try getting away but his father's grip was pretty strong on him, then his father's legs wrapped around his body so he couldn't get away and started undoing his own zipper and unbuttoning his pants taking his hard cock out grinning down at Stiles' fearful eyes "Suck it boy" the Sheriff demanded pushing Stiles' head to his cock._

_"No no dad stop" Stiles pleaded, he pushed the chair backwards making his father fall back, he scrambled away as fast as he could making it up the stairs hearing his father curse under his breath and started making his way after him._  

_Once on top of the stairs he felt a sting throughout his body knocking him down hard to the ground from the corner of his eye he could see his father make his way up to him holding his taser. "Thought you could get away from me" the Sheriff said in a cocky tone smirking down once he reached Stiles._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE" Stiles spitted out._

_"No, you’re mine." The Sheriff cuffed both of Stiles' hands together struggling a bit but finally snatched it on. Then proceeded grabbing one of his sons leg dragging him into the his son's bedroom, Stiles screamed on top of his lungs hoping someone would hear him, the Sheriff kicked him on his side telling him to shut up, he was tased a couple of times after the Sheriff knew how much it was to stop someone's limbs from moving. Stiles cried every single time telling his dad to stop asking him why he was doing the only answers he got was "you look a lot like her" Stiles knew who he was referring to._

_"Mom's going to hate you for this you piece.. You piece of shit that's what you are" Stiles cried out knowing he was pushing his luck._

_The Sheriff picked him up throwing him on the bed sliding Stiles pants and boxers off, "Not as much as she probably hates you" The Sheriff grunted back._

_"STOP STOP STOP" Stiles cried as he was being flipped onto his stomach. Derek please come save me screamed his mind please please._

_He felt the bed dip behind him, he tried his best to struggle but his limbs where too weak to move._

_"I HATE YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU-" Stiles was cut short went he felt a sting on his ass and pressure stretching out his hole he yelled at the pain, he felt like his was being torn, like he couldn't breath. it didn't stop the Sheriff started thrusting harder having a bit difficult since he was doing it dry, "STOP STOP STOP" Stiles tried once more his voice already going hoarse, tears streaming down his face._  

_He felt a liquid streaming down his legs he felt anger fear he felt like a cheap whore not being able to stop his father._

_"You're.my.bitch.Stiles." The Sheriff said every word came with a thrust. After a while the Sheriff finally climbed off to lie next to Stiles._

 

 

That's how he ended shattered on his childhood bedroom next to his father beside him. "You were good Stiles" the Sheriff spoke in a soft voice making Stiles face him, Stiles felt like a robot, a broken robot, he couldn't see his father straight in the eyes anymore he knew he needed to get out of here he needed to do something.

He felt movement as his father seemed to look for something for in his pants, he heard the rustle of keys and then he remember his hands were cuffed, his father pulled his arms out, but before setting his arms free he reached behind Stiles back getting some of the liquid dripping down Stiles leg "you did so good for daddy, boy look" the Sheriff said as he brought his fingers in front of Stiles face noticing the blood on his fathers fingers.

After a moment his hands were free. Just his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated frequently, my computers broken so I had to do it on my phone and I really don't like typing it on my phone, but anyways hope you like it. Thanks for reading, I'll try to post more frequently, and if you have any request for this story feel free to comment them or email me (my email is on my profile)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys for taking the longest time to update :(

Stiles lays in bed alone, hurting everywhere, sick on how dirty he feels, he hugs himself tears still streaming down his face, his whole body shaking. He knows he has to tell someone, his father has gone too far and he doesn't feel safe anymore being in the same house knowing that the Sheriff could try it again at anytime, the thought has him scratching deep down on the skin in his arms. He doesn't know who to tell, who would believe him, he wants to feel safe again.

Soon enough his brain gave out and started to go into a deep sleep.

Stiles dreamt of the woods, passing tree by tree getting closer to what he made out to be people talking, he followed the voices, as he got closer he noticed that one of the voices belonged to his mother and started running towards it

_"Mom, mom" he kept running as the voice of his mother seemed to circle him._

_"Mommy please, where are you.. I need you" he cried out stopping, dropping to the ground curling in on himself._

He felt arms around his torso the feeling so real, it's like he wasn't even dreaming, but it turns out that this isn't a dreaming, opening his eyes he looks up but was frighten to see that it's his father arms around him. "Get away from me" he yells, pushing his father off of him. His father just looks at him smirking noticing how his eyes start roaming his body, Stiles then reaches up trying to cover himself as much as he can.

The Sheriff then suddenly slaps him "don't ever yell at me again, got it boy." Grabbing Stiles' cheeks with one hand and bringing their mouths together, the Sheriff shoving his tongue inside of Stiles' mouth as he tries to scramble away.

As soon as the Sheriff pulled away Stiles saw the dark look in his eyes again

"Common kid let's go shower" He pulls Stiles up with one arm dragging him towards the bathroom. Stiles struggles trying to get away from his father's hold having no success "let me go you sick fuck" he begins kicking around, when he finally gets a good shot kicking his father on the knee making him fall forward a little bit.

"You better stop boy, or do you want to get tied up or even better want to get electrocuted again" the Sheriffs voice was now deep and raspy, shoving Stiles in the bathtub.

The Sheriff stood infront of Stiles admiring his sons body, the bruises he had made, licking his lips at the sight. "You're mine baby, you belong to me" the Sheriff got closer caressing Stiles' face "no one will want you like I want you Stiles."

"Ple-please get away from m-ee" "DEREK DEREK DEREK-" Stiles screamed as loud as he could as he was soon stopped by the hand that now was around his throat.

"He will never have you, you think he wants you Stiles? Who would want an annoying brat that ruins everything that killed his own mother huh tell me Stiles. I ruined you for him Stiles, I ruined you for everyone" his father whispered into his ear tightening the hold on his throat.

Tears and slow breaths came out of Stiles. He believed everything his father just said was true.

The sheriff finally let go pulling his own clothes off stepping in the bathtub with Stiles, turning on the water.

Stiles froze he felt like he couldn't move he tried but his body wasn't responding feeling his father cleaning his body scrubbing the dry cum and blood on his legs smirking as he did it.

"Last night you were great, just thinking about it makes me hard again baby" the sheriff said taking his own cock stroking it, Stiles still made no movement. "You know you're almost as great as your mom I just wished you would enjoyed it like she did, she was a whore for my cock" the Sheriff laughed.

Stiles became instantly pissed, before he knew it he had punched his father right in the jaw "DONT YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER A WHORE YOU FUCKING SICKO I-I- YOURE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" and with that Stiles stormed out of the bathtub fists still clenching, his ass screaming in pain, he ran out of the house he didn't care that he was naked he needed to get away from the monster before he knew it he was deep in the woods crying his eyes out wanting nothing more than to just die.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek

"So Stiles is your mate" Derek turned around looking at his uncle as he came down on the spiral stairs. Everyone had already left. He wasn't surprised, his uncle always popped out of no where. He sometimes wondered how he got in the loft without noticing, another mystery of Peter's. But then he remembers all the times he has done the same.

"Yea" he huffed out, making his way toward the big window of his loft. He felt something warm inside of him of the thought of his mate. 

"Mm you have good taste nephew I'll give you that, his sarcasm could be tolerated his rambling as well, you don't know the ways I have fantasized in ways to full his mouth up"

Derek in seconds was slamming his uncle against the wall "you stay the hell away from him" he growled claws ripping Peter's shirt then pushes his uncle out of the way. Derek knew he was a sure as hell possessive, he better not catch that fucker and Stiles together or else he thinks he would end up killing whoever is taking the love of his life away. 

Peter smirking at how possessive Derek is, it made him remember of his own mate, he as well used to get possessive when guys even looked her way. Now he feels empty without her, without his family. At least he still has Derek, even though most of the time they are fighting, held few conversations.

"Got it" Peter replied getting off the floor. Wiping a tear away "One thing Derek, something is wrong with Stiles I don't know if you noticed, but I could feel his anxiety from all the way up there"

"He's with someone, I think, that's what it seems like" Derek said turning and punching the wall. He hated the fact that Stiles was with someone else, he hoped that the relationship didn't last between whoever that other bastard was.

"Mm I would still look at that he doesn't seem happy to actually be with someone last time I checked that was what he wants" he turned looking one more time at his nephew and with that Peter walked out the loft leaving Derek to think, he did noticed something off between Stiles, but with his own jealous rage of knowing that Stiles was with someone he didn't pay close attention.

After a while of starring off he began doing push-ups, exercise always calms his nerves. He was midway to counting to a hundred when he felt his whole body stiffen, pain running throughout every inch, he knew it wasn't because his body was sore, because one werewolves don't get sore and second this hurt much more, like, like electricity running throughout his body, he cringed to his side, and all of a sudden his mind drifted towards Stiles. He shook out of the thought he knew Stiles was probably sleeping in his warm bed by now, nothing could possibly be happening to his Stiles.

Finally he ignored it, but the whole night he kept on having different kind of bad feelings in his gut, he almost threw up for no reason. He didn't get any sleep at all that night.

****

It was during the morning that he woke up screaming Stiles' name, he was dreaming of a dark places hearing the shouts of pain coming from a room, the door ajar letting the light from the room out. He ran towards it opening the door seeing Stiles' body in the middle of the room naked and bruised, as he ran closer Stiles seemed to getting further after a while he got irritated screaming out for Stiles and that's how he was woken up sweating, with heavy breaths.

Not being able to go back to sleep he put on some sweatpants and shoes deciding it was a beautiful morning to go for a run, let his uneasiness run off.

Derek has always loved running it always relieved his stress, before even the fire he ran, he was the fastest of all the children in his family. He smiled to himself Ashe went outside to his Camaro and driving to the preserve.

He loves the feeling of the wind the smell of the trees and dirty, running free, jumping, climbing anything he could.

****

The werewolf has been running for nearly an hour when he heard whimpering close by, he walked towards where the noises were coming from, as he got closer he smelt Stiles' scent and started running as fast a he could till he saw a pale body mixed with purple and red marks.

He got closer to Stiles "Stiles" he called out reaching for him, but noticed how the boy flinched away.

"It's, it's me Derek" tears forming in his eyes, his hurt mate in front of him, who could have done this Stiles. 

"Der-derr-ek" Stiles soft innocent voice stutters out, looking to see Derek's eyes, Stiles suddenly closes the space between the two, he rests his head on Derek's chest holding the werewolf as tight as he can, as Derek moves to put his own arms around Stiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it takes forever to update a new chapter, I try making them long, but I seem to fail.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any request of what else you guys want to happen go ahead and tell me.

“D’rek no l-let me go-o, GO AWAY” Stiles screamed backing away from Derek’s embrace, he didn't want Derek to see him like this, he didn't want to look up and see pity in Derek’s eyes. 

Derek didn't take any of it, he kept a hold on Stiles, not letting his mate go. 

“Stiles please, what happened” he rubbed the younger boys back thats when he had remember that the boy was still naked. “Stiles its cold we need to take you inside, do you want me to take you to your house” 

At the mention of house Derek noticed how Stiles’ heart rate started to speed up. 

“Stiles” Derek pulled away from his mate to see if he would answer when he noticed the bruises around his neck the ones that tormented him last time he saw the boy, and he also noticed other ones that looked like he was chocked, his eyes continue roaming lower noticing even more bruises. His wolf was howling wanting to get out and rip out limb by limb to whoever did this to Stiles. Maybe it was whoever Stiles started seeing, or maybe it cold be a super natural being, but why was he naked, he didn't want to think the real reason, he didn't want to think that maybe someone had taken advantage of his Stiles. He noticed he had transformed when he felt his claws digging into his palms. 

“STILES” they hear a person shouting, Stiles recognizing the voice of his father they saw the outline of the man making his way towards them. He didn't want his dad near him, “please Derek don't let him get near please please Derek” Stiles whispered really low knowing Derek would be able to hear it. 

Derek didn't understand why Stiles’ didn't want his father near him until he smelt the air, it instantly made him sick it was of arousal coming out from the Sheriff as his eyes roamed over his own son. “Stiles, whats wrong what happened son” the Sheriff said in a calm loving voice. When he almost made it towards his son Derek appeared standing in between the two, growling at the Sheriff. The Sheriff’s eyes widen as if he was surprised, “Stiles, lets go home” he said through gritted teeth, trying to not be intimidated by the wolf. 

“Derek could you please let me take my son home” 

“No and you better leave” Derek growled claws already out “Or God help me that i don't rip your throat out here and now” 

“Derek what are you-“ the Sheriff said but was interrupted by Derek “I SAID LEAVE NOW”

“He’s my son, my responsibility and I take him home and anywhere whenever i want” the Sheriff made his way around Derek towards Stiles hand already placed on his son arm when Derek snatched it off twisting it in an uncomfortable way. 

“Look boy if you don't let me go and let me take my son I will get you arrested”

“Oh yeah tell me know how did Stiles get those bruises huh, if I ask him right now, by the way I will know if he’s lying or not” Derek snatched back. 

The Sheriff made eye contact with Stiles, Stiles starred at anything else but his fathers eyes, “I’ll see you back home” and with that the Sheriff shrugged off his arm from Derek’s arm and turned around making his way out the woods. 

“Stiles” Derek dropped down holding up Stiles face. “You need to tell me whats going on.” But before Stiles could reply his world went dizzy and fainted. 

“Stiles, Stiles wake up” Derek called out to his lover, without thinking twice he picked Stiles bridal Stiles and ran all the way to his apartment, good thing it was still pretty early and no one was really outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning *Suicide Attempt* Brief.

Stiles felt so relaxed, he hasn’t been able to sleep the past couple of days. He slowly opened his eyes seeing the sun through the window, he felt so calm. His calmness ending quickly when he noticed that this wasn’t his room, noting that it was Derek’s and everything came flushing back his dad, him running in the woods, Derek, that man again. He quickly sat up feeling pain throughout his body, he flinched when someone tried to touch him. He looks up and sees Derek with big red eyes.

“D’erek” Stiles whispered, ashamed that Derek got to see him like this, broken.

“Hey, I’m here Stiles, I- you need to tell me what happened” the werewolf said trying his hardest to not touch Stiles.

“No-nothing happened, I want to go home” Stiles didn’t know why he said that it was obvious that Derek could pick up the lie, but Stiles didn’t want Derek to see him like this and most of all he didn’t want the werewolf going after the Sheriff. Yes the Sheriff, Stiles didn’t know if he would ever be able to call him dad again.

“Are you crazy Stiles” Derek asked feeling his blood boil through his veins “You need to tell me what he’s done to you” Stiles winced at Derek’s high voice. Derek didn’t noticed and continued “He smelled aroused at the sight of you naked tell me what the fuck was up with that” he grabbed a glass of water that was on the small bedside table and threw it across the room. 

Stiles flew out of the bed into the bathroom locking himself in there.

 Derek felt so stupid, instead of making Stiles feel safe he was scarring him. He slowly made his way towards the bathroom, sighing to himself “Stiles, I’m sorry” he rested his forehead against the door. “Please, come out” the werewolf begged.

Stiles stayed in the bathroom, he couldn’t face Derek. He already knew what his father did to him, He didn’t want to see the pity in Derek’s eyes. He knew he had to come out, but he’s tired and afraid, his body hurts. He wants nothing more than to be dead. The second time he has thought about committing suicide, the first time was after his mother’s death.

Stiles looked around and saw Derek’s razor on top of the sink, he knew he had nothing to live for. The first time he thought about it, he hadn’t done it because of his dad, he felt bad for him. But now he’s the reason why he wants to be dead so bad, plus it’s not like he has anyone else, Scott has other friends, the pack has Lydia, and Derek, Derek will be relieved that he doesn’t have to fake it anymore. Going back for Stiles all the time Stiles thought it was a good idea to get himself involve but he was just holding them back. All these thoughts running through his head, tears already rolling down his face. He could do this. 

He quickly grabbed the razor starring at it for a short time, seeing how this small object could take all the pain away. He tested it by running the tip of his fingering over it noticing the thin line filling up with blood.

 Derek hadn’t moved from the door, he decided to leave Stiles alone for a while, until he smelled the sour smell of blood. He didn’t even think about it before throwing all his weight against the door, breaking the door easily. “Stiles wha-“

He saw the teen, looking so small in the corner shaking holding the razor to his wrist. He gently made his way towards Stiles stopping and siting in front of him slowly raising his hand to take away the razor away from the teen.

 Stiles didn’t know what came over him but he suddenly jumped on Derek, needing the werewolf’s body heat.

 Derek was surprised the last thing he thought Stiles would do is hug him. He didn’t know if he should wrap his arms around him.

 He has so many questions and if he is correct on what he suspects happens to the teen, he doesn’t know what he’ll do. He hopes that he’s wrong and that the Sheriff wouldn’t hurt his own son, that what happened in the woods was all a big misunderstanding. But for now he just wants to provide comfort to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I keep on sucking at making longer chapters..  
> If there's any request on this fic be sure to let me know what you would like to happen. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> If there's any mistakes please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please let me know if you find a mistake so I can fix it real quick.


End file.
